Conventionally, as a misfire judging device of an internal combustion engine of this kind, there is proposed the one that judges misfire of an engine based on a torque correction amount of a motor at the time of vibration control which cancels out the torque variation of the engine by the motor in a vehicle in which a motor capable of generating power is mounted to a crankshaft of the engine (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this device, when vibration control by the motor is not carried out or when the engine is operated with high rotational torque even when the vibration control by the motor is carried out, misfire is judged based on the rotation variation in the crank angle position, and when vibration control by the motor is carried out, and the engine is operated at low rotation or operated with low torque, misfire of the engine is judged based on the torque correction amount of the motor at the time of vibration control.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-65402